


It's not        forever.

by AstridSeraphineWinchester



Category: Tom hiddleston(actor)
Genre: BDSM, Betrayal, F/M, evil Ben and Michael, oc misses Tom and vice versa, oc stays strong for Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridSeraphineWinchester/pseuds/AstridSeraphineWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has been Emily's master for a while now. They love each other very much. Tom has to go back on set for shooting his next movie and Emily can't come with him.<br/>Are the friends Tom trusts his pet with really his friends? Will they betray him and take Emily as their own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He smiled and kissed me. "Be a good girl while I'm gone, alright?"  
I nodded through my tears.  
"Yes sir."  
He motioned to the two guys behind him. His friends.  
"Do everything they say and don't create a fuss for simple things. If you have something to say, ask permission and then speak. Understand?"

  
I nodded again but the tears came faster when I realised that all that was how I behaved with him. I was supposed to replace him. With those two strangers whose name I don't even know.  
He frowned and looked down at me.  
I looked at his eyes sadly. "I'm.. I'm really  s-scared sir."  
He kissed my forehead. "I know you are, my pet. But I have to do this and you understand that, don't you?"  
I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Yes. But I don't like it."  
He chuckled. "Such a child you can be." He looked at me with so much love that I instantly broke down again.

"I'm going to miss you Tom! So so much!"  
He gasped a little. "Did you just call me by my name?"  
I froze. "I.. I.. sorry.. " He shook his head and smiled. "I like it."

  
He rested his forehead against mine.  
"It's just six months sweet pet. Then I'll be done with this shooting and we can be together again."  
I smiled.

"Six months."  
"Six months." He whispered back.  
"It's not that long.."  
"It'll be over before either of us know it."  
"I'm going to miss you."  
"And I'm going to miss you my darling."  
I took his hand.

 

"I love you. My master, my lover, my hero, my beautiful human."

  
His eyes shone with tears. "I love you. My little pet, my love, my little Angel sent to me from heaven, my strong little dove."

 

  
I kissed him, pouring all the love I felt for him into that one kiss. We pulled back and Tom lead me over to the two guys. I kept my head down obediently.

 

  
"Ben. Michael. This is the one I told you about. Her name is Emily and you'll have to look after her until I'm back. In return, she will serve you as well as she can."

  
Ben took a step forward and lifted my chin so that he could see my face. His eyes scanned my features and smirked. "She is more than enough."

I felt a little scared at the hungry look they were both giving me but Tom squeezed my hand reassuringly at seeing my expression. I relaxed and he smiled at me.

"Emily. Where are your manners?" He asked sternly.  
I turned to the two and got on my knees. "It is an honour to meet you Master Ben and Master Michael. I will try my best to satisfy your needs over the next few days."

  
"But nothing of the sexual sort. "  
Tom glared at both of them in a parent like way. "The most you will do is sit in close contact with her."

  
Michael groaned. "What fun is that Tom? I want to atleast have her suck my-"  
"No. She isn't yours. She won't do that."

 

He turned to me. "Emily. You will prepare them their food at the right time, wash their clothes, clean the house, wash the dishes, make their beds and anything else they want you to do that isn't intimate. Nothing more and nothing less. Do I make myself clear?"

  
I nodded. It was nothing new.  
"Yes sir. I understand."  
Ben frowned. "I prefer being called 'master'."  
Tom gave him a look that could kill anyone and he shut up.  
"And do you have a place arranged for her to sleep?"  
They nodded. "Yep. All set. Its not much, though."  
"Is there a bed?"  
"Yes Tom. We are not that bad."  
"Are there pillows and sheets?"  
"Really mate? Hey Tom? What about punishments? I would love to beat this one."

  
I shivered in fear. Tom shook his head. "No. If you beat her then you'll be tempted to take her and I know you don't do well with desire."

  
"Alright. Well, the cab is here. You better go."  
He nodded and the driver picked up his bags. He tuned to me and we kissed again. He waved at me through the window and i waved back. I turned back to the two men. My temporary new masters. God help me.


	2. Don't remind me.

I followed Ben and Michael into the house silently. We stopped at the living room and they both took a seat on a long grey sofa in the corner. Michael smiled and motioned to a chair in the middle. "Sit."  
I obeyed, trying to hide my discomfort at being ordered around by someone else other than Tom.

 

  
But they noticed of course. Because when do things ever go the way I want them to?  
Ben seemed a little angry but Michael gave him a look as if to say 'Have a little patience.'  
Ben huffed.

  
Michael turned to me with an apologetic smile.  
"Well, Emily. Since we're going to live together for the next few months, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"  
I shifted nervously in the chair but nodded anways. 'Do it', I told myself. 'For Tom.'

  
I took a deep breath.

"My full name is Emily Rosewood. I was born and raised in New York. I have two elder brothers who taught me everything I know. My favourite colour is green and I love to draw. My best friend happens to be my dog, Red. He is staying with my eldest brother here in London."

They laughed a little at the dog part and I instantly felt relieved. Atleast they knew the art of laughing.  
Still. Tom would laugh as if he had no other care in the world.  
Ugh. I hate my mind.  
.......

"And this is Ben's room." I stared at the huge room in shock. And by huge, I mean seriously jaw-dropping kinda huge.  
And in the huge room, even the king sized bed appeared small and insignificant.  
Ben poked his head into the room and smirked when he saw my expression.  
"I know I know. I'm amazing."  
I smiled. My smile grew even wider when Micheal smacked Ben on the arm and Ben looked at him with a hurt expression.

"I am so sorry Emily. He just can't help himself sometimes."  
I opened my mouth to say that it wasn't a problem but Michael stopped me with a wink.

  
He took my arm and lead me outside the room, right past Ben who was glaring at the back of Michael's head.  
I had no choice but to follow him.  
We went up the stairs of marble and stoppef outside another door.

 

  
"This is where you'll be when we don't need you for anything."  
The room was small but in a cute way.  
There was a single bed to the side and to my pleasure, it had green sheets on it!!

 

"Go get some sleep. When you wake up, we'll talk about your stay here. Alright?"  
I nodded.  
"Okay. Thankyou."  
.......

 

 

Michael stared at Ben.  
"If you don't control yourself, you're gonna scare her off."  
The man chuckled.  
"So what? I quite like it when she's scared."  
Michael shook his head in frustration.  
"No you idiot. If you scare her and Tom hears about it, you know he'll waste no time in getting her out of here."

 

 

"I know. We shouldn't betray his trust."  
"You know you already did."  
"What about you? You're in this too Michael."  
"... whatever. Just know this. If you want to have her so bad, then scaring her isn't going to benefit you. Be gentle with her, make her trust you and then you wont have to convince her to be with you. She'll agree of her own will."

 

Ben sighed. "I just want her. I've wanted her ever since I laid eyes on her last year at Tom's house.  
But yeah.. I'll try to control myself."

Michael nodded. "Good for you. Now, we need to think about her work schedule."

 

And they set their minds to thinking.


	3. He isn't here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard for Em to cope with Tom's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so terribly sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chaper and I will try to be more recent in my updates from now on! THANKYOU guys for reading this!

Waking up, I spent the first few moments trying to remember why Tom wasn't lying beside me with his arms wrapped possessively around my petite form. 

I frowned sleepily with half-closed eyes and flapped my arms around, turning this side and that, wondering if he had left for work early that morning. 

I whined and pouted. "T-Tom... w-here are yo.. " I yawned and stretched my arms above my head.

I decided to get out of bed and start the day. 

' _Hmnn.. maybe I could make Tom's favourite cake for him today.. "_

I nodded happily. " _.. and we'll eat it together when he comes back... "_

I opened my eyes and went to get out of the bed quickly, excited to do something to make Tom happy when all of a sudden it hit me. 

As I took in the green sheets so formal and new unlike the dark blue ones at home, and the white curtains drawn apart unlike in our bedroom where the dark curtains would always block out the light in the morning because Tom knows that I am not a morning person... a painful, helpless sob ripped from my throat and echoed throughout the room. 

"He isn't here... my Tom isn't here... he's not going to be here for six... s-six m-months... s-si-x...?" 

I slowly lowered myself onto the bed and cried with my hand tightly clamped over my mouth, not wanting to alert the other two men of my emotional distress. 

' _Because.. surely, if they found out, they would tell Tom, either willingly or by Tom forcing them, and then he would give himself hell. I can't bear that... '_

After a few more minutes of crying my heart out, I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. 

I washed my face and attempted to make myself look okay but it was hard when my naturally pale skin made my puffy red eyes stand out oddly. 

I shook my head and walked out of the room. 

I went downstairs and looked around. Seeing as Ben and Micheal weren't awake, I decided to make myself useful and make breakfast. 

I located the kitchen and set to work. 

...... 

 

Ben opened his eyes and groaned at the harsh sunlight that attacked his face. 

"Someone remind me why I never close the bloody curtains... "

Running a hand over his face, he sighed and got out of bed to get ready for the day. 

Once he was ready, he opened the door and paused as the smell of food made his stomach grumble. 

He frowned. "Michael doesn't cook in the mornings..", he thought for a moment and then grinned, shaking his head. 

"Emily... You sneaky little.. I should've known... " He smirked as he walked out after regaining his composure. 

Spotting the girl in the kitchen, he leaned against the doorway as he watched her stack up what looked like strawberry pancakes onto a plate. 

He watched, grinning as she turned around and jumped at the sight of him, almost dropping the plate. 

"Oh! Good morning! I didn't see you there..sir.. sorry.. " 

' _My goodness, she is the most adorable thing I've ever set eyes on... '_

"Good morning, indeed. And it's Ben, Emily.. we'll save the titles for when we play." 

Ben winked, knowing full well it would make her uncomfortable. She didn't dissapoint in her reaction. 

Emily instantly stiffened at his words, even as her cheeks flushed and turned bright red, a frown played on her face as she felt... wrong. 

"Umnn... alright.. Ben.. " She forced a smile which immediately dropped as she passed him at the doorway to set the food on the table.  

Behind her, Ben muttered a curse. 

"Why can't she just forget about that idiot for a minute..Damn, Tom.. what did you do to deserve her?" 

He turned around when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked down to see Emily looking at him nervously. 

"Emily? What is it?"

"Umm...Michael is still asleep.. should I.. umm.. should I wake him up or.. "

Ben nodded, although the thought sent a slight jealousy through him. He knew she had to begin doing her job. 

Emily sucked in a breath and nodded. 

"Alright.. I'll get on with it, then."

 He nodded again and had half a mind to follow her to see how she would handle seeing Micheal in bed.. and how she would get him to wake up. 

Ben snorted and took a seat at the table. 

He shook his head. He had to wait. He had to be patient. Michael was right. 

He had to make her  _want_ to spend time with him. 

But would he be able to? When Tom was so obviously carved into her brain? 

 

He would. He would succeed in having her. 

But for now... strawberry pancakes! Yum! 

 


	4. Break fast.

I hesitated when my hand curled around the handle of the door to Michael's room. 

What would I see in there? What would I be forced to tolerate? Would he try to seduce me? No.. Michael hadn't given me any 'creep' vibes so far. 

Ben, on the other hand.... 

I shook my head and swallowed. 

_Come on Emily.. do it for him. Do it for Tom.. imagine how proud he'd be.._

A smile spread across my face as I pictured his eyes shining with love and pride. 

I looked at the door and smirked. 

It didn't matter what was in there. 

My heart belonged to Tom. I would do anything for him. 

"For Tom", I whispered, just before pushing the door open. 

I stepped in and immediately, my eyes went to the figure sleeping on the bed. The covers were thrown around his form lazily. 

I moved closer to him. 

"Michael?" I shook him a few times. 

His eyes remained closed. 

"Michael." I shook him harder this time. 

On getting no response, I huffed and placed by hands on my hips. Then, forgetting everything I had been taught, I yelled, "MICHEAL!!!!"

A low groan erupted from the being. 

I shook him a few times, not wanting him to go back to sleep after finally getting a reaction. 

"Michael,  come on... it's time to wake up. Michael... it's time to.. Michael... come o.. "

He stared up at me with a smile on his face. 

"Problem, sweet girl?"

I gave him a look of utter disbelief. He laughed loudly and began to get up. 

..... 

When Mike(Michael is too long, seriously ) and me arrived at the table, Ben was still stacking up pancakes. 

I looked at the remaining few pancakes and then at Ben and then back to the pancakes and then back at Ben. Mike glared at Ben. 

"Could you be less animalistic for once?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Like you wouldn't have done the same.. "

Mike frowned. "I wouldn't have. I would be sleeping."

"Exactly. You're like a polar bear in hibernation. Who's the animal now.. "

I choked on my food trying to control my laughter. 

Mike stared at me. After a while, he picked up a fork and pointed it in my direction. 

"That better be my jokes you are laughing at, Emily." I wiped a tear away and smiled at him. 

"It sure is, Mike.. chael.. May I call you Mike?" I asked in a small voice. 

He chuckled. "What? Is Michael too long for you?"

"Do you even have to ask... ", I muttered. Ben laughed. 

"You're learning, dear."

"You may call me Mike, Emily. Hear that, Ben? I get a nickname and you don't. How strange."

Ben growled at me playfully. 

I giggled. "You can be.. Mr.Cucumber!"

Mike burst out laughing while Ben just stated at me with a 'what the hell is wrong with you' expression. 

I raised my hands in surrender. 

"Sorry.. Mr. Cucumber."

"What.. why?!" I shrugged. 

"You remind me of a cucumber."

 


End file.
